Flakker
Flakker is a shotgun in Borderlands 2 and Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel manufactured by Torgue. In Borderlands 2, In Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage DLC, it may be available at any Torgue vending machine as the Item of the Day. In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, the Special Weapon Effects Significantly increased damage and extremely low accuracy. Rounds detonate after a certain amount of time. Greatly reduced fire rate and pellet count. Usage & Description The Flakker is a crowd-control weapon. It causes huge damage across a wide radius but is challenging to apply in common combat. It only causes damage on detonation, which gives the Flakker a limited range in two ways: the target cannot be too close, or too far. It is very hard to hit a close target, as the rounds fly away; for this reason, against single targets the Ravager is a lot more effective. The Flakker has a very low fire rate, making it unsuitable at times. While cocking the gun, characters will be vulnerable as they cannot sprint and avoid incoming fire. The Flakker can be fire much faster by switching weapons as soon as they fire and immediately switching back to the Flakker, or if Salvador's Keep Firing... is active. This negates its poor fire rate as well as allows the character to sprint between shots, significantly increasing its effectiveness at close range. The high-spread nature of this gun, coupled with the explosive effect, makes it effective against flying enemies within range, as the huge coverage area can help catch swooping targets. A useful method of using this weapon effectively is to fire it from above smaller enemies at their knees. The projectiles often ricochet off the ground, allowing a better chance of damaging the enemy. Notes *Pairing the Flakker with Zer0's Rising Sh0t skill can be devastating, since it allows him to gain maximum stacks in a single shot and its low fire rate doesn't let the stacks decay for a short time. *The "+100% Weapon Fire Rate." is an indirect emphasis on its slow fire rate. *The Flakker had a 100% drop rate from the Warrior during the Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt, on Day 30. However, it was programmed to act as if it was an 'extra drop' to the loot pool, making it possible that two Flakkers (or another legendary within the loot pool) could drop. A hotfix on that day increased the explosion radius of the Flakker. *Speccing into either Zer0's Velocity or Maya's Accelerate can greatly increase the projectiles' range and spread massively, making the Flakker useful for large enemies such as The Warrior or The Leviathan. Unfortunately, this makes short to mid-range combat near impossible and defeats it's purpose as a shotgun. *Firing the weapon then quickly switching to a launcher can greatly increase the damage of the explosions caused by the projectiles. This abuses the passive weapon effects glitch to apply the base damage of the launcher to the explosions currently in the air. *The Flakker can deal both bullet and splash damage. **The bullet damage is capable of landing critical hits, although the low accuracy makes it almost impossible. **The splash damage does not benefit from grenade damage bonuses, and cannot activate Krieg's Blood Bath skill. Consequently, it gets the full damage bonus from Reaper. Trivia *"Flak" comes from the German word "Flugzeugabwehrkanone", literally meaning "aircraft defence cannon." Since the First World War it has been used as a generic term for both anti-aircraft guns and the rounds they fire. *The flavor text is a reference to the word Frak from Battlestar Galactica, as in "Frak The World". *Flakker has the lowest accuracy out of all weapons in the entire game. In most cases the accuracy is just around 20 and in extreme cases the accuracy can reach -1, which is the only time a weapon can have negative base accuracy. fr:Flakker ru:Зенитчик (дробовик) uk:Вундервафель